Access to electronic media, such as music and video content, has expanded dramatically over time. As a departure from physical media, media content providers stream media to electronic devices across wireless networks, improving the convenience with which users can digest and experience such content.
Communicating data from a first device to a second device typically requires a wired or wireless communication connection to be established between the devices. For example, a user may need to configure communication hardware for a wired communication connection, or access a user interface to initiate and/or authorize a wireless communication connection. In some cases, a user must determine identifying information for one or more devices in order to establish a communication connection between the devices.